


Choosing a Side

by JTR01



Category: Amalgam Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Dark Claw receives a call from mister X, concerning the metamutant Aqua-Mariner.





	Choosing a Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just my way of explaining why Dark Claw stayed with the JLA instead of joining the JLX.

Dark claw, who was secretly the billionaire Logan Wayne, stared at the computer screen in front of him. He was currently trying to track down his sworn enemy the hyena, a man who he has a long bloody history with that stretched back many years and didn't seem to have any ending other than one of them killing the other. Suddenly however, the image of hyena's last sightings vanished and was replaced by a familiar face.

"Marco Xavier." Logan said to the crime lord commonly known as mister X, wondering how he managed to back his computer and being thankful that he had his mask on. "What are you doing?

"Have no fear dark claw. It was difficult enough managing to contact you at all. Whatever technology you have makes it impossible for me to hack anything you have, though I do not doubt you will check." Marco Xavier told Logan reassuringly, though that did nothing to help.

"Talk. Now." Logan said firmly, with a tone that terrified the criminals of New Gotham city.

"Very well. As you are very much aware, aqua-mariner has been accused of a terrible crime." Xavier explained, and Logan nodded. The JLA were currently searching the globe for the so called terrorist.

"Well," Xavier continued, "I think we can agree that he is not guilty can't we?"

"Yes." Logan replied. He knew that despite aqua-mariner's past actions, he would never do something like that. At least, not something that was done in a way that made him such an obvious suspect.

"Well, I am here to tell you that I want to prove aqua-mariner's innocence and that he was treated unfairly due to his metamutant status." Xavier explained. "Which is why I have contacted you and others to form a group that can help him."

"You contacted the metamutant members of the JLA." Logan stated simply, surprising Xavier.

"How could you know that?" he asked.

"Firebird, apollo, runaway, wraith, mercury and nightcreeper have all been acting strange since this situation with aqua-mariner. At first I thought it was only because of him, but I began to suspect differently because of how they acted." Logan explained. He also suspected that Xavier was responsible for the heroes even joining the JLA, presumably through his telepathic powers, but he wasn't sure.

"Yes, well, I would have preferred to contact you telepathically like I did with the others, but your powers make it difficult. Anyway, I came to request your aid in protecting aqua-mariner because of his innocence." Xavier told him. Logan was silent for a moment, in deep thought. Eventually however, he spoke.

"No."

"No?" Xavier asked in surprise. "But you are a metamutant yourself and know aqua-mariner is innocent."

"Yes, but that doesn't condone working with a known criminal. Aqua-marine's innocence will be proven, but I won't work with you or against the law to do that." Logan told him firmly. "Going against the law, and the JLA, will only help prove many anti-metahuman groups right."

"Very well then. You have chosen your side." Xavier said, his face becoming stern. "Then I hope your conscience can deal with whatever happens because you allow aqua-mariner to be framed for the actions of someone else."

And with that, the screen returned to normal, leaving dark claw alone. Slowly, deeply regretting what he was about to do but believing it to be right, he grabbed his communicator to the rest of the team to tell them of Xavier. No doubt Xavier has already told his new team of what happened and is gathering them.


End file.
